Random OneSentence Writing
by punkpixie87
Summary: My friends and I wrote a story, line by line. Rated for swearing and ODD hints of slash The Viktor Harry kind.. don't see that too much... Read and enjoi!


Random One-Sentence Writings

This is what happens when you put me and my two best friends, both Harry Potter fanatics, in a room with a pad of paper and pen. We'd each write one line of the story and we could only see the line the person before us wrote. Imagine what could have happened. Oh wait, you don't have to. Here it is. Complete with our comments. ((comment)) I'm S, Kate is K and Beth is B. ((K: The only flame I ever got yelled at me for these comment things, therefore I am reluctant to do this. I get credit for typing this, by the way! J ))

Story 1 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were wandering about Hogwarts on a Saturday afternoon. They were quite happily making fun of Professor Snape. 

Snape, however, hadn't noticed and was wearily watching McGonagall and Trelawny, who had mysteriously descended from her tower, argue about philosophical matters.

She argued that house-elves could not be possessed by demons unless their family allowed it.

"What a load of crap," said Ron.

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes in a way that said she clearly agreed.

Ron suddenly shouted in pain. 

"Ron! What happened?" Hermione yelled, running over to him. ((S: okay….))

Ron could only cough and wheeze miserably as small blue flies flew from his mouth and ears.

"Malfoy, you troll-brained, skrewt-breathed idiot!" ((S:: WHERE'D HE COME FROM?)) ((B: I thought he was the one who cursed Ron…))

Harry and Hermione didn't even bother this time and let Ron attack.

Gray-green worms shot from Ron's wand as he mis-said a hex, showering all those around him with worms. 

Neville ran away, shouting with disgust.

They went up to the astronomy tower, and Harry looked over the edge. ((B: That's one of Kate's odd little changes in storyline.))((S: Ker-splat!))((K: Read Harry Potter and the Wish of Dreams, by me, Kate the Great, and you shall understand))

Ron and Hermione exchanged wary looks as they watched Harry peer hungrily into the distance.((K: heh heh heh))

Dragons flew in while George attempted to kill Draco.((K: ???????))

"Yeah! Go Fred! Erm… George! Kill him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" yelled Ron.

"Oy! Fred! You great prat! That was me!" his twin yelled, throwing a random punch.

Hermione tried to restore order as the scene descended into chaos.

Her attempt was, however, hopeless, and moments later she was sitting on the ground crying.((K: Another perfectly good opportunity for some Hermione/???))

When Ron or Harry came near her, she cried, glared, and sent fizzing sparks at them.

One of the sparks hit Professor Trelawny.

Suddenly Professor Trelawny became very serious.

"You," she said, pointing at Harry, looking at him with watery eyes, "will die!"

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"So you've died eighty times?" Ron asked. ((B: when I read this sentence I burst out laughing for some time…))

"Yes," Harry told Ron, as the ghost of Snape came upon them.

Harry and Ron conspicuously pointed and laughed at the ghost. Snape could do nothing but scowl. THE END

Story  2 

Harry followed the scowling Slytherins to Care of Magical Creatures. Prior events explained why the Slytherins were scowling, but Harry decided to forget all this when they saw the lesson…

The lesson was far worse than the blast-ended skrewts, and it was clear the Slytherins agreed, Pansy and Draco especially. (( B: Sorry we never get back to what the lesson was.))

"We're outta here!" Draco said, taking Pansy by the hand and going off to find a private place to snog. It was quite a nauseating sight.((S: At least someone got some booty))

"Oh save us!" muttered Harry, as he grabbed Ron and Hermione and ran.

The angry mob of severely pissed off torch-and-long-pointy-object-carrying house-elves chased after… ((S: well. Oh save us? What would the great Harry Potter need saving from? Only a renegade band of house-elves!))

…Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron and Harry laughed loudly while Hermione cheered the house-elves on.

"Victory or death!" shouted Dobby.

Winky broke a Butterbeer bottle over Dobby's head to shut him up, and then advanced on Harry with the sharp glass.

Harry, smart bloke he is carrying his wand with him 24/7, took it out and yelled "STUPEFY!" at Winky, who froze and fell over.

Thus Winky's attempt to end the revolution failed.

Dobby slowly regained consciousness and yelled, "Harry Potter must leave Hogwarts!" Winky chugged another bottle, smashed it over Dobby's head, and nodded as he fell.

"Dobby, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. "It's not my fault Winky drinks Butterbeer… Have you been drinking Butterbeer as well?" ((K: I didn't know the quotations ended after Hogwarts! No wonder Harry thought Dobby was drunk))

"I don't have a problem!" Dobby screamed. ((B: My sentence and I do ever so love it.))((K: 'tis wonderful))

Hermione got fed up with Dobby this time and took a frying pan to Dobby's head, but missed, and hit Viktor Krum instead. ((S: I don't know where he came from…))

"Oh my God!" Hermione said. "Viktor? Viktor?"

"Vicky?" Ron mocked, ducking as Hermione swung the frying pan at him.

"Woah, bad memories," Harry said. Ron and Hermione stared at him. Harry shrugged.((K: Sara and Beth don't get this.))

"Well, who cares, anyway?" said Ron.((K: They don't care about Harry's horrible, traumatized childhood?!))((S: was he sexually assaulted by Viktor Krum when he was a kid?))((K: the frying pan thing people. Hello!!))((S: well was he?))((B: I get the frying pan thing))

Snape appeared in the door.

"I think the headmaster would!"

"But he can't expel Harry!" Ron laughed.

THE END

Story 3 

"How's Vicky?" Ron sneered at Hermione after a brief greeting at the Burrow. ((S: NOTE THE SETTING))

"He's great at making out!" Hermione snapped.

Seeing Ron's dumbfounded glare, Harry quickly said, "She's only kidding!" Ron could only glare.

"Harry, how do you know that?" said Ron.

Harry merely smiled mischieviously.

"I have my ways," he said. ((S: SO NOT KATE'S GENRE!))((K: THAT'S TRUE! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!!! Funny, though, isn't it?))

Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I'm not gonna ask about 'your ways.'"

Harry grinned dashingly. ((S: Well, then slash it is… At first I thought it was an offbeat Herm/Viktor and Herm/Harry….))((K: our little conversation as this was being typed: Harry grinned dashingly like Lockhart did. Ah, yes, now Sara and Beth conclude Lockhart was homosexual.))

"Alright then," Hermione stated.

Ron scowled. 

"Get along you guys!" Harry rather pleaded.

Hermione said, "Hmph!" and stalked off to go find Ginny, leaving the boys behind.

"She's mental," Ron told Harry.

"No she's not, Ron," said Harry quietly.

 "Just like you to stick up for her," Ron growled, and walked off.

A large explosion sounded from upstairs as Harry fell into a chair with a sigh.

Harry decided to leave the common room. Unfortunately, he met Peeves in the corridors… ((S: And suddenly we've left the Burrow!)) ((B: I never read the thing about the Burrow and I thought a chair… Maybe common room…))

"Ooh, student wandering about the school at night! What are you up to now?" said Peeves.

"We're looking for the Ravenclaw dormitory, moreover, Cho Chang," Hermione said coldly. ((S: And I didn't know Harry was the one out of his room. Actually, it was gonna be Ron and Hermoine and they were gonna duff Cho up, cuz Hermione was jealous….))

"Well then… Why are you looking for her at this hour?"

"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" snapped Ron. ((B: Where did Harry reappear from?))

Harry looked at Ron like he had three eyes.

"What am _I_ talking about???!!!"((S: good question))

"Will you both just shut up?" Hermione shouted to the rafters.

Ron and Harry looked down at her from the rafters.

"No!" they both shouted.

"How did we get up here?" Harry added. ((B: I guess Kate didn't know about the phrase to the rafters, but it made for an interesting change.))((K: Beth is absolutely right. I love it though.))((S: and I'm asking myself when writing this… how'd they get up in the rafters???))((B: I love the rafter thing it's the best thing I ever read!))

"That is what happens when you annoy a very smart witch," Hermione said, walking out of the room.

And several large amphibians strode out behind her. ((B: I didn't know that anything had happened yet… I thought amphibians could be interesting.))

THE END

OKAY YA'LL!!! GO READ KATE THE GREAT'S FAN FICS!!!! OR MINE!!!!! AND TRY THIS WITH YOUR FRIENDS. IT'S BLOODY FUN! 


End file.
